The Man With The Moped
by One Esperandote
Summary: Beast Boy is at it again, hunting for a way to buy the newest and coolest moped. And he's only got one option: Get another job! BBRae? love triangle later on. Epilogue has been added!
1. Supermodels and Super Mopeds

**

* * *

**

A/N: YES! My second story on fanfic. Although I'm best known as just a B.B. & Terra kinda guy, I decide to write this (hopefully) humerous story, which _might_ just have some fluff between Raven and Beast Boy later on. After all, they're a good couple too. Please check this one out.

**Ch. 1**

**Supermodels and Super Mopeds**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Outside the sun was shining brilliantly, and a few small clouds drifted calmly in the sky.

Within the oddly T-shaped tower the three heroes and two heroines were doing various things, mainly out of boredom. Robin was in the garage, along with Cyborg, working on the T-Cycle and T-Car, respectively. Starfire was in the living room, watching some kind of supermodel show in awe. Raven was lying on her bed in her dark room, reading a book thicker than a brick. And Beast Boy was also in his room sprawled across his top bunk, feeling mighty bored and mischievous as usual. Deciding that he was hungry, he jumped off his bed and walked out of his room. He entered the kitchen a minute later; Starfire turned her head upon hearing the doors open. "Friend!" she cried happily, sitting up off the couch, "would you like to come and watch the 'tube' with me? There is an interesting infomercial on 'erectile dysfunction' currently on."

Beast Boy sweatdropped and said, "Uhh, thanks but that's ok Starfire. I just came to get a bite to eat."

"Oh…very well," the Tamaranian replied disappointedly, sitting back onto the couch. Beast Boy walked over to the refrigerator, his stomach growling, and peered inside.

"Ohhh, tofu marshmallow!" he said, reaching in and pulling out a crusty-looking sandwich with marshmallows, mayonnaise, and tofu filling. Licking his lips, Beast Boy grabbed a glass of soda and took his food to the table. As he sat down and prepared to take a bite out of his 'appetizing' meal, he overheard an announcer on the T.V. say, "And now, back to The Superhot Supermodels Show!" The sandwich fell back onto the plate with a clatter, and Beast Boy turned his head sharply to face the big screen eagerly.

"Aaaawsome…" he muttered to himself in awe, watching as the supermodels came out onto the walkway wearing little clothing. Starfire merely scoffed at the woman and called them 'Snorglores', whatever that meant.

As Beast Boy continued watching the show in extreme interest, the kitchen doors glided open, and Raven entered, carrying the massive book at her side. Starfire once again turned her head from the program and greeted Raven cheerfully, she replied with an indifferent grunt.

The Goth made her way over to the cabinets, set her book down on the counter, and took out a box of herbal tea and honey, Beast Boy now watching her as he resumed eating slowly. A minute later, she turned with a steaming cup of tea in her hand and the book in the other, and saw Beast Boy looking at her rather intently. She raised an eyebrow at him and said flatly, "What?" He snapped out of his trance and replied sheepishly, "Oh…nothing nothing." Looking annoyed, Raven exited back out the kitchen doors, not uttering another word. "Why can't you just tell her, idiot!" he thought to himself, chewing the remainder of his sandwich remorsefully, "All you have to do is…"

Suddenly, a commercial voice on the T.V. said in a booming voice: "Now available! The Speedster 7000 two-seater moped, now with adjustable rearview mirrors! Available for a limited time only."

In an instant Beast Boy was standing in front of the T.V. , his eyes hungrily taking in all the details of the new super moped; it looked better than any he had ever seen before. The beautiful glossy paint job that shone brilliantly made his eyes well up with tears of joy. Behind him, Starfire tilted her head at him curiously, and then she realized that he was looking at a 'moped'. She nodded her head, understanding, and left the room quietly, so Beast Boy could be alone with one of his 'babies'.

The announcer guy continued."Now, this luxuriously HOT moped can be yours! (In a super fast voice) Standard prices starting at 1,799. Not responsible for accidents relating in serious injury or death. Always wear a safety helmet when riding."

"One hundred and seventy-ninemillion dollars!" Beast Boy cried, his eyes becoming unglued from the tube as the commercial ended, "where the heck am I gonna get that much money?" Then, for some odd reason, he thought about aliens called new-fu, and a weird guy named Bob who was allergic to water.

Ok, well that was the first of it. Sorry if it was a bit short, but I'll try to make the following chapters longer. Please review with any comments or suggestions, so that I can make this story as funny as possible!-


	2. Getting Hired

A/N: Alrighty, my second chapter of Man With The Moped, HOORAY! In this chap. Beast Boy, with the unusual help of Raven Roth, manages to find a descent job, HORRAY! Ok, i'll stop now. R&R!

**Ch. 2**

**Getting Hired**

It had been almost two hours already and Beast Boy was stilling lying on the couch, thinking hard for a way to make one thousand seven-hundred and ninety nine dollars, plus tax, for that moped. As he sat upside down on the sofa, his mind wandered and he thought of things he had done in the past to try and make some cash.

**Flashback…**

"Aw, come on now baby," Beast Boy begged, slowly rocking the crying little infant in his arms back and forth, "just…dude!...come on, sleep already!" But the baby only cried harder, tears and snot rolling down his chubby face.

"Dude, this is so not worth five dollars an hour," Beast Boy muttered to himself, "but at least he hasn't…"

Suddenly, a foul smell filled his nostrils, and he gagged loudly. "Oh man! It smells like…" he stopped rocking the baby and examined his diaper closely. "Dude, I am _definitely_ not changing your smelly…ugh, man it reeks."

The baby, now realizing what he had done, screamed louder than ever before and began struggling against Beast boy's grip; he needed to have a diaper change badly.

"Ohhh man," the green changeling muttered in disgust, "…I guess I have no other choice…" He took the baby into his room, and set him down on the changing station. Then slowly and hesitantly, Beast Boy reached for the diaper and grasped it. He winced and said, "Ok…here goes." He quickly closed his eyes and peeled open the diaper. Cautiously, he opened one eye, and fainted right there on the spot. But just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, the bulging diaper rolled off the changing station and landed right square on Beast Boy's head with a 'plop'. A second later, the silence of the quiet suburban neighborhood was shattered by a high-pitched shriek of horror.

**End Flashback**

Beast Boy grimaced when he thought about that job.

"That's the last time I ever go babysitting," he thought to himself, shuttering. As he continued thinking, the kitchen doors opened and Raven came in, now holding an empty mug. Beast Boy flipped off the couch and said, "Rae, I need your help."

Washing her cup, she glanced at him and replied, "If it involves playing video games or hamsters, then no."

Beast Boy paused for a second, and then said, "Dude, that's an awesome idea! Hamsters playing video games!"

Raven groaned and slapped her forehead. "But that's not what I was thinking," Beast Boy added quickly, "I need to find a way to make money, but I'm out of ideas."

"That's a surprise," Raven said flatly, tossing her cup in the dishwasher, "so why not just get a job?"

"What!" Beast boy cried, "Do you not _remember_ what happened the last time I got a decent paying job! The world almost got blown up by alien tofu!"

"And you stopped them from doing that by getting that job, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Beast boy muttered thoughtfully, "I guess I did."

Raven rolled her eyes and started to leave.

"Wait Raven!" he called, running after her, "what kind of job should I get?"

She stopped, her back facing him, and sighed quietly.

"I don't know, try being a …checkout boy or something like that."

"Nah," Beast Boy said, waving his hands in front of him, "tried it."

**Flashback…**

Beast Boy stood in front of the check-out line, dressed in a store uniform, waiting idly for a customer to buy their groceries in his not-so-busy line. The cash register guy, a man name Ted, was also standing behind the counter, absentmindedly scratching his rear- end. After a few agonizingly boring minutes Ted turned to strike up a conversation with the new bag boy, saw Beast Boy and gasped. "Dude! Y-you-you're…green man!"

"Dude, I know!" Beast Boy snapped, his face turning ugly, "are you blind or something-" he glance at his name tag "-TED!"

As Beast Boy continued yelling at Ted for his stupidity, an old lady slowly made her way up their line. Beast Boy noticed her and said, "Sweet! A customer!" Ted turned his head as the elderly woman set a couple of groceries on the black conveyer belt (I have no clue what that thing is called) and they were moved to Ted automatically. He smiled lopsidedly at her and began to scan her merchandise.

"The total's seventeen dollars and ninety-five cents ma'am," he said politely.

The old lady smiled back at him and handed Ted a fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change, sonny," the woman said, "I'm sure your hard work should be better rewarded!"

Ted beamed at her once again and placed the bill in the cash register, then taking out the change and pocketing it. Beast Boy glared at Ted even more fiercely, until the groceries were rolled to him. Seeing his chance, Beast Boy quickly bagged all the merchandise and hurried over to the lady with them.

"Here you go, ma'am!" he said rather loudly, grinning widely, "Please do shop here again!"

The old lady beamed as she took her bags, and reached into her purse for more money.

"Bingo!" Beast Boy thought to himself, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Why you're such a sweet boy too," the old lady said, pulling out a twenty dollar bill, "and now here you…" She stopped when she saw Beast Boy up close for the first time.

"Say sonny you don't look so well, you look a tad…green?"

And then she gasped, realizing that he really was green, and began to scream.

"Aww man, not again."

"Get away from me!" The old lady shrieked, bashing Beast Boy across the head with her purse.

"Ow…that hurts! Take it easy lady! OWW!"

**End Flashback**

Raven chuckled; yes, she actually chuckled, as Beast Boy finished his story.

"Wow, no wonder you have so much trouble with jobs," she said sarcastically, smirking and folding her arms.

"Ra-ven!" Beast Boy cried exasperatedly, his eyes getting big and sad, "pleeeeeeeease help me?"

She sighed once again, unfolded her arms and walked over to the refrigerator. "Why would I know anything about jobs anyway?" she said, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a fruit cup, then closed the door.

As Beast Boy responded to her, Raven's mind zoned out and she paid absolutely no attention to his babble. She walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa; Beast Boy did the same. Then, as she plucked a strawberry from the cup and ate it, her wandering eyes caught something; today's paper lying on the coffee table in front of her, neatly folded. That puzzled Raven, because she couldn't remember the last time she had seen a newspaper in Titan's Tower. Nobody except Robin ever read one. Then, the idea struck her like a ton of bricks.

"Beast Boy," she said slowly, turning to face him, "you're good at throwing, right?"

"Yup," he said modestly, flexing his arms, "they may be skinny, but these arms can lift just about anything!"

A blueberry bounced off of Beast Boy's forehead, and Raven smiled at her own throwing abilities.

"Hey!" Beast Boy gripped, picking up the blueberry off the ground.

"Now that I have your attention again," the dark girl said, "I had an idea; why not be a paperboy?"

Beast Boy stared at her for the longest time, thinking hard.

"I'll do it!" he yelled finally, jumping off the couch. "It's probably the easiest job out there! Nice idea Rae!"

She merely shrugged at him and ate a slice of kiwi. As he started to leave Beast Boy remember the blueberry in his hand and started to pop it in his mouth, but then he had a better idea.

"Hey Raven," he called sly; she looked up at him, "CATCH!" And he tossed the blueberry straight at her.

Unfortunately, Beast Boy really wasn't good at throwing _small_ objects, and the berry landed straight in between Raven's breasts.

A few seconds later, Beast Boy came crashing through the living room windows and plunged down towards the ground below, a black aurora surrounding him so that he couldn't transform into an animal and land safely. He continually screamed until Raven heard the 'thud!' of him crashing into the ground, and then she resumed eating calmly, a slight smirk on her face. Suddenly the other titans ran into the living room, looking alert.

"We heard a scream," Robin said quickly, "what happened?"

"Yo! Why's the window broken?" Cyborg asked, "What the heck were you and B doing?"

"Nothing really," Raven stated calmly, "Beast Boy went out to get a job."

"A job?" Cyborg said, scratching his head, "why would B.B. get a …"

He paused, and all three titans said "ohhh" simultaneous.

"The moped," Starfire said, nodding, "our dear friend has fallen in love with her! What a joyous day this will be!"

"Fallen is right," Raven said, smirking to herself.

Meanwhile, poor Beast Boy was still laying face first on the ground outside, groaning. "Dude, that hurt!" He muttered to himself, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head, "Raven's so…" He stopped, scratching his head and trying to remember what he was going to say. After a fewseconds Beast Boy shrugged and gave up on his lost memory.

"Oh yeah!" He said suddenly to himself, "the job! For the moped!" And with that he transformed into a seagull and flew off towards Jump City. As he flew past several of the first skyscrapers, Beast Boy wondered where to start.

Becoming a paperboy wouldn't be easy.

* * *

When all the others had left, Raven sat alone in the living room, holding her now empty cup and thinking. 

"That was awfully mean of you to throw him out the window," her least favorite emotion, Kindness, said softly in her head.

Raven shrugged and thought, "So what? He'll live."

"But you care for him _far_ more than that," Love, her newest and most awkward emotion, stated in a seductive voice, "isn't that right Raven?"

"Don't be daft," Raven thought, the voice in her head growing slightly louder, "I …don't love Beast Boy…that's ridiculous."

"Mmm hmm," all the emotions said simultaneously.

"But we're exactly the opposite kind of person!" Raven stated, trying to deny the truth she already knew.

"You know the famous saying," Love said, sounding pleased with herself, "'Opposites attract.'"

"Aww, isn't that so cute?" the playful voice of Happy said, giggling. "Beast Boy loves her too!"

"He THREW a blueberry in my CLEVAGE!" Raven yelled to her emotions, starting to become fed-up.

"So he's a bit naughty," Love said with a smile, shrugging, "you don't think that was an _accident_, do you?"

"I think I've had enough," Raven stated blandly, and she withdrew from her thoughts.

She walked up to her room and began to meditate, but somewhere in the back of her mind she was still thinking about him.

* * *

**Back in Jump City...**

"You wanna be a WHAT?" The man yelled, leaning across his desk to get a better look at Beast Boy.

The green changeling shrunk back in his uncomfortable wooden chair and replied in a quivering voice: "A pa-paper boy?"

The portly man, the name plaque said John Newsier, leaned back into his chair and slapped his desk, chuckling.

"Well, I guess I could use one of them," he said slowly, rubbing his fat chin, "the going rate's ten dollars per stack delivered for a boy like you."

"Alright," Beast Boy said eagerly, standing up, "so when can I start?"

John whipped out a large stack of paper, slapped them on the desk, and said with a big grin, "Right now."

* * *

Yeah, that was a good chapter for me. So what's next for Beast Boy and Raven? Well, find out in the next exciting installment of... **The Man With The Moped! **But until then please review. 


	3. The Musty Ol' Paper Boy

A/N: I have here the third chapter of my newest story, YEAH BABY! In this 3rd part, Beast Boy makes his first paper deliveries, and Raven has a **big **suprise in store for her. Read on

**Ch. 3**

**The Musty Ol' Paperboy**

"Ah, here she is," John said, reaching into the back of the open white van. He turned around, and in his arms he carried a shiny red bike with a metal basket in between the handle bars for the papers. Beast Boy's eyes watered from the shininess (didn't know that was actually a word!) and muttered: "Beautiful…"

"She sure is," John said proudly, setting the bike down in front of Beast Boy and patting the comfy-looking seat, "we just got her last week." The green changeling approached the bike and slowly got on it, getting a good feel for his temporary new ride.

"Well, here are your commodities," John said, tossing the small stack of neatly folded papers into the basket, "Are you ready…Beast Boy, right?"

"I was born ready," he replied fiercely, snapping a black helmet onto his head and standing fully erect on the bike. John chuckled as he walked over to the side of the garage and flipped open a small box.

"Well, good luck," the large man replied to Beast Boy, and he pressed a button inside the box. Slowly, the large garage door opened with a loud screeching noise, and the light from the afternoon sun flooded into the room. Beast Boy, with a smirk on his face, suddenly took off into the back alley, peddling as hard as he could to his nearest paper route. John watched Beast Boy as he rounded another corner and disappeared, and muttered to himself, "That's one damn eager kid. Hope he can get the job done."

And with that he walked back into his office to do more work.

* * *

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos…Azarath…" Raven stopped and opened her eyes, looking annoyed. "Ok mind," she thought to herself as sat on the floor in the middle of her dark room, "why can't I concentrate?" But she already knew the answer to her question: because she was in love. Raven sighed and stood up. 

"Do you feel it?" Love's voice suddenly echoed in her head, "Raven, you can't deny this feeling like all the others; this one is different."

"Yeah…I guess it is," Raven thought, feeling her tension over Beast Boy start to ease up, "I…I do love him."

Suddenly, Raven felt as though a heavy burden had been lifted off her chest, and her body felt a hundred times lighter.

"Good Raven," Love said happily to her, "that didn't hurt a bit now did it?"

"No…I guess I didn't." For once in a very long time, Raven smiled to herself at the thought of her green teammate. It felt so good to just admit her feelings to herself for once.

But suddenly, Raven thought to herself: "What if Beast Boy doesn't like me? What then?" Love smiled and shook her head at Raven's last-minute denial attempt.

"The probability of that is one in one-thousand," Knowledge said abruptly, almost as if she was expecting the question, "Basically Raven, he more than likely loves you too."

Love smiled at Knowledge and quietly thanked her. She nodded and smiled back feebly.

"Good," Raven thought to herself contently, taking a seat on her bed, "…I wonder what he's up to right now."

* * *

"Gooooooooooood morning Jump City!" Beast Boy called at the top of his lungs, tossing his first paper at the first house in the cul-de-sac; it landed on the welcome mat perfectly. "Score!" he yelled, throwing his free arm up in victory as he continued pedaling to the next house, "Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy. There's nobody who can best Beast Boy!" When he neared the second house the titan quickly drew out another rolled paper from the basket, and when he passed the next house tossed it into the open mail box with ease. "Oh, you're good," he said to himself with a grin, "maybe too good."

As Beast Boy rode to the next house in this peaceful neighborhood, he noticed an old man with a walker, dressed in a light blue bath robe, slowly making his way down the sidewalk to his mailbox.

"Huh, I think I've seen that dude somewhere before," Beast Boy thought to himself, but he merely shrugged to himself and pulled out another paper. When the old man reached the edge of the sidewalk he noticed Beast Boy, and smiled a toothless grin.

"Well hey there little fella," he said to Beast Boy, sounding rather happy.

"Uhh…hi," Beast Boy said, riding up to the old man slowly and handing him the newspaper, "here's your paper old dude."

"I hope you bringin' me the good news today paper boy," the old man said merrily, taking the paper and tucking it under his arms, "Well…I got a tip in my pocket for ya', but my arthritis…"

"Oh no no," Beast Boy quickly, shifting his weight on his bike, "I don't accept ti…"

He stopped suddenly, remembering why he had gotten the job in the first place, and smiled maliciously; the more money for him, the faster he would get that speedster 7000 moped. Seeing his smile, the old man suddenly got excited, but only continued to smile calmly with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well…I guess I could accept _one _tip," Beast Boy said slowly, but then something told him that he shouldn't, not from this creepy guy. "Nah," he said finally, shaking his head (much to the old man's disappointment), "But thanks anyway old dude, I appreciate it."

"Ohhh, alright," the old man said sadly, but then he quickly perked up and added, "Do you like popsicles little boy? I got some popsicles in my cellar."

Beast Boy shook his head once again and said, "Thanks anyways, but I gotta finish delivering these papers before nine or I'm fired."

"Oh, well we wouldn't want that now would we?" said the old man with another one of his creepy smiles.

"…Yeah," Beast Boy said slowly, "I guess we wouldn't. Well, I'll see ya again tomorrow old dude."

"Alllllrighty," he replied cheerfully.

And without another word the green changeling rode to the next house, still thinking to himself, "Gosh, where the heck have I seen that dude before!" But, thanks to Raven, Beast Boy's memory wasn't serving him so well, and he presently forgot all about the old disturbing pedophile.

Meanwhile, back by the sidewalk, the old man watched as Beast Boy left, and muttered after him: "Get your skinny ass back here, you son of a bitch…" (Family Guy viewers you know I had to put that in! lol)

* * *

"Staaaaaaarfire!" Robin called out, his voice echoing throughout the halls of Titan's Tower, "STARFIRE!" As Robin took a turn at an intersection of the hallway, Raven poked her head out of her room and spotted the boy wonder walking past her door. "Robin," she called to him in her monotone voice. He jumped up in surprise and nearly had a heart attack when he heard Raven's voice, but quickly regained his composure and looked back at her. 

"W-what is it Raven?" Robin said to her calmly.

"Why are you calling out Starfire's name?" "Well, I haven't seen her around the tower in awhile. I've been looking high and low, but I still haven't found her." He paused, then inquired, "Have you seen her anywhere Raven?"

Raven shook her hooded head and replied, "Nope, sorry. Haven't seen her cheery self since a few hours ago."

Robin sighed. "Well, I'm gonna keep looking for her. Tell me if you see any sign of her."

The dark goth nodded and retreated back into the seclusion of her room. Robin looked around the hallway as if Starfire might pop out from a wall any minute, and then walked off to continue searching the tower. As he rounded yet another corner, Robin passed Starfire's bathroom and heard a sudden splash from inside. Curious, he walked over to the door and knocked twice. He waited for a few seconds, but there was no response from inside. Robin pressed his ear against the door and listened hard, but could hear nothing. Finally, he pressed his hand against the door, and it slid open with a whoosh. Robin peered inside and gave a yelp at what he saw. The entire bathtub was filled almost to the ceiling with pink foamy bubbles, and the faint sound of running water could be heard from within the giant pink mass.

"S-Starfire?" Robin called out nervously, approaching the bathtub slowly, "are… you here?" Suddenly, a giggle came from the bubbles, and a hand emerged and grabbed Robin by the collar, pulling him in with a 'splash!'

"Why, how very nice of you to join me…," a very naked Starfire said to Robin seductively, pulling him closer to her in the water and foam. The bathroom door slid shut slowly, and more giggling and splashing could be heard from within…

* * *

As Raven sat back onto her bed, she glanced out of her window at the vast blue ocean and admired its beauty. Ever since she had admitted her love of Beast Boy, Raven felt like a completely new person. Every little thing that she never had seen much pleasure in, like the beauty of nature, now made her heart swell with joy. Smiling, Raven began to hum a random tune to herself, when all of a sudden there was a loud bang from inside her large trunk; the trunk where she kept Malchior's book. 

"What in Azarath's name was that?" She wondered to herself, sitting up off her bed and eyeing the trunk watchfully, as if some hulking dragon might emerge any second. "Malchior?" Raven called out softly, walking over to the trunk slowly, "Is that you, you lying double-crosser?"

No response, only utter silence. When it was within arm's reach, Raven place a hand on the trunk, and felt the latch with her index finger. She stood there hesitantly, wondering whether she should open the trunk or not.

"Guess what's behind door number two!"

Raven laughed a little at the thought, and then suddenly unlatched the trunk's lock and flipped it open. She peered inside, and saw _his_ book, glowing brightly with a white aurora. Slowly, Raven reached inside and pulled the book out. Suddenly, it leaped from her hands and fell on the floor with a clatter. Then, before Raven could do anything else, Malchior's book flipped open by itself and a human hand suddenly emerged from the pages.

"No…" Raven gasped to herself, stepping away from the book, "Not again…"

The book shook more violently as a muscular figure pulled itself out of the glowering vortex, and into the world.

"…Not this time you won't Malchior!" Raven said fiercely, her hands beginning to glow black, "I won't let…"

She stopped suddenly, and let out a soft gasp of awe as the man turned to her, his white eyes gazing at her.

"Raven…"the handsome dark night said in a voice similar to Malchior's, "I have heard so much about you from that dreaded dragon. I am amazed that my magic grew strong enough to allow me to cross into your world." He walked over to Raven, who was still speechless, and took her hand gently. "Raven," he said slowly, kneeling before her, "It is me… the great warrior Rorek."

* * *

Dum dum dum! That was my last minute random twist, was it good? I neeeeeeeeed feedback on my chapters, so good reviews would be nice. So, what will happen? Will Raven fall for Rorek and leave Beast Boy? And will the author of this story stop asking so many rhetorical questions? 


	4. Mad Rush

**A/N:** Wow, its been over a month since I've updated, thanks to my stupid english report I have to do! Srry to those of you reading my story for the looooong delay, but it shouldn't happen again. Anywho, in this chapter the Titans battle an old hip British foe out for revenge ;) :Read and enjoy

**Ch. 4**

**Mad Rush**

"I'm dreaming," Raven thought to herself dimly as she stood there, holding Rorek's hand limply, her body felt strangely numb. "I feel asleep on my bed, and here I am, dreaming this unbelievable dream that the dark knight Rorek is here holding my hand at this very moment."

But it was not a dream. The hand she was holding was real, and Rorek was really in her room with her. After a minute more, he stood up and looked down at Raven (he was at least a foot taller than her).

"I am sorry I intruded so unexpectedly," he said to her, "but …"

"I-it's ok," Raven stammered, speaking at last, "Rorek…but…I thought you were…"

"Dead?"

Raven nodded. He chuckled a little and replied, "Well…I was for a short while. As you read in my book, the dreaded dragon Malchior had defeated me in battle. But, as you read, Raven, your love for me was transferred by magic into the book, and gave me the power to revive myself."

Raven's mouth hung open slightly in disbelief, and after a brief pause she said, "So…you mean I _saved _you?"

Rorek nodded and smiled charmingly at her from underneath the silky white rag that partially covered his face.

"Indeed Raven, without your help I would not be here."

As Raven tried to comprehend all that she had been told, her head swirled with a multitude of thoughts, and her emotions were going haywire.

"Ohh, he's a cutie!" Happy cried out, giggling delightfully.

"Indeed…"Wisdom muttered, eyeing Rorek keenly through Raven's eyes.

Raven told them to be quiet and with a weak smile she asked Rorek if he needed anything.

"Well…I am a bit hungry," he replied after thinking for a moment, "Not having eaten for over a thousand years is rather difficult."

"Ok," she said, "I'll get you something from the kitchen…but you'd better come along with me."

Rorek bowed to her and said, "It would be my honor to."

Raven blushed lightly and said, "C-come with me."

She led him out of her room, her cobalt cape flowing behind her gracefully, and they proceeded to head to the kitchen, Raven keeping a sharp eye out for any of the other Titans. As the two proceeded down a small flight of steps Rorek said suddenly, "My, this is such an amazing structure Raven. How did you ever come to live in such a grand place?"

Raven smiled. "Well…it's quite a long story, but I'm not alone here."

They rounded a corner and continued down the hallway, Rorek listening to Raven intently.

"You see Rorek, I have friends who…" She was cut off suddenly by Robin's voice coming from ahead of them, around another corner.

"Raven?" He called out to her, his visible shadow on the wall ahead of her growing larger, "is that you?"

The Goth froze in her spot, paralyzed with fear. Rorek peered around her and said, "Is that one of your friends Raven?"

"Oh no," Raven thought to herself, looking around in a panic, "What do I do! If Robin sees Rorek he'll…" Her thoughts were cut off abruptly as Robin rounded the corner, rubbing his damp hair dry with a towel.

"Hey Ra…"

He froze upon seeing Rorek, dropped the towel, drew out a birderange from his utility belt, and cocked his hand back, ready to strike. Rorek saw this and immediately his hands began to glow with a deep black aurora, ready to defend himself.

"STOP!" Raven yelled, throwing her hands up and knocking the weapon out of Robin's hand with her powers, "Robin, it's not Malchior!"

Rubbing his hand, the boy wonder stared aghast at her and replied slowly, "But…w-who is he?"

Sensing that there was no hostility, Rorek relaxed his powers and walked past Raven, approaching Robin in a leisurely manner.

""Robin," Raven said, following behind him slowly, "This… is Rorek, the good knight who fought Malchior in my book."

"You must be one of Raven's friends," Rorek said contently, holding out his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Robin slowly stuck his hand out and shook Rorek's, then said, "It's good to meet you too."

* * *

A few minutes later in the living room, Robin and Raven were chatting quietly, while Rorek gazed out of the large windows at the sea.

"So you don't know exactly why he came here?" Robin asked Raven, glancing past her at Rorek.

She shook her head and replied, "No. He just said that, somehow, _I _resurrected him from the dead, and then he used his magic to travel to our time…just to thank me."

"Wow," Robin murmured, "that's amazing Raven, but, what will he do now?"

"I…don't know," she replied slowly, "but to tell you the truth I think he…" She stopped and sighed, looking away from Robin; her eyes were quivering. Robin gently placed his hand on her shoulder, understanding the message. "He…I think he's in love with me," Raven whispered in a slightly quivery voice, looking back at Robin.

"And is that a problem for you?" The leader asked Raven in a gentle, caring tone, looking slightly worried.

Raven shook her head slightly. "When Malchior…he was the only one who seemed to care..." She broke off for a moment, and then continued. "But he never really wanted me. He played with me, and toyed with me…and I…I guess it's just too hard to accept someone else from the same story." A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away.

"I understand your fears, Raven," Robin said, "but Rorek seems like a completely different person. If you think you can try, maybe you should give him a chance. After all, you don't like anybody else, do yo…"

"Guys, I'm hooooooooome!" Beast Boy called out suddenly from outside the kitchen. Raven froze.

"Who might that be?" Rorek inquired curiously, appearing from behind the humongous T.V. monitor in the living room.

"Sounds like Beast Boy's back from his paper route," Robin said with a chuckle.

Before Raven could say anything, the kitchen doors opened, and a very sweaty Beast Boy slinked into the room, looking exhausted but immensely satisfied with himself. "Dudes! I sold twenty-five stacks of papers tod…" He stopped abruptly as he noticed Rorek for the first time, and stammered slowly, "Uhh…guys, who is that?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but Rorek beat her and replied calmly, "I am Rorek of Norm." He walked over to Beast Boy, who stared up at him in awe; between the two there was at least a foot and a half of difference of height. Rorek held out his hand and said, "You are Raven's friend?"

Beast Boy nodded, shaking his hand limply, and replied in a slightly sarcastic tone, "Yeah, Raven's my _best_ friend."

Robin smirked at Beast Boy's humor, while Raven only rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm Beast Boy. Just so ya know."

"Ah yes… I believe I remember your name," Rorek said, "I've heard Raven say many great things about you when I was entrapped within my book; very affection words."

Raven barely managed to stifle a gasp from her mouth, and her cheeks flared red.

"How could he hear me?" she thought in horror, trying not to look any more surprised.

Beast Boy, more confused than ever, cocked his head to look directly at Raven and said, "Uh Raven, what's he talking about?" Before she could utter another word, the room began to flash red, and a piercing alarm rang shrilly at regular intervals, announcing some kind of disturbance in Jump City.

"Trouble!" Robin exclaimed as he ran over to the nearby computer and began typing rapidly on the keyboard. A few seconds later, he added, "Looks like we got Mad Mod causing havoc downtown!" As Robin continued typing some more, Cyborg and Starfire entered the kitchen swiftly, looking vigilant.

"What's happenin'?" Cyborg asked the others.

"…And what in Tameran's name is that smell?" Starfire added, pinching her nose and glancing at Beast Boy, who was surrounded by a small puddle of sweat.

Beast Boy looked alarmed and quickly took a whiff of his armpit, which, needless to say, didn't smell too fragrant.

"It's Mad Mod," Raven replied unconcernedly to Cyborg's question.

"And who might that be?" Rorek asked pleasantly.

"A craaaaaazy bad guy," Beast Boy responded, taking off one of his sopping wet shoes and wringing it, "what's he up to this time anyway?"

"Hard to say," Robin replied, "but we'd better find out. Titans, go!"

Everyone immediately dashed out the door, except for Raven, who turned to face Rorek and said, "Would you like to come along? We could probably use your help."

He nodded to her, and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "I can get us to 'downtown' much quicker," he said with a smile, his hand beginning to glow a bright white. Suddenly, there was an even brighter flash of light that blinded Raven, and she closed her eyes as she felt her body move at high speeds. Then, she stopped suddenly, and the light gradually faded. Raven opened her eyes again, and found herself standing on the main road in Jump City, which was unusually deserted.

"You can teleport?" Raven asked Rorek, who was standing next to her, observing all the tall buildings in wonderment.

"Of course," he replied, "how else would I have possibly been able to enter your time?"

"Oh…right," was Raven's oh-so-intelligent response. Rorek nodded and continued to marvel at the enormousness of Jump City. Raven, looking around and realizing that no one was around, muttered, "Wow, it's like a ghost town here. Where is everyone?"

As if on cue, the sound of screeching tires could suddenly be heard, and moments later a strange, lengthy red car swerved around the corner up ahead and speed towards Raven and Rorek at high speed. Standing on the elongated hood of the car was none other than Mad Mod, dressed in his usual attire except for an outlandish furry red cloak, standing with his hands on his newly repaired cane and smiling his wicked smile.

"Halt!" he yelled to the unseen car driver upon spotting Raven and Rorek. Immediately the car swerved to a stop, and the madcap villain hopped off the car and strolled towards the two titans casually, his cloak dragging several feet behind him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Raven," Mad Mod chuckled, twirling his cane in one hand, "and…now who might this be?"

He gestured towards Rorek, who gave him a hard look and said, "If you must know, I am Rorek of…"

"Right right," Mad Mod interrupted, looking uninterested, "say, where are the others to help you?"

"Oh, they'll be here," Raven growled, "just you wait."

"Mad Mod laughed and said, "If you say so, love…but wait, I 'ave a guest to introduce to you as well, or should I say guests. I present to you, my Mini Mods!"

And with that he flipped open the ruby red diamond atop his cane and pressed the button inside with a 'click'.

The four doors of the British car flew open simultaneously, and several nut-cracker dolls, modeled to look exactly like Mad Mod himself down to the smallest detail, filed out quickly. Within seconds, the entire road was full of these red-headed replicas lined up like soldiers in an army. Mad Mod chuckled again and said, "Beautiful ain't they? Now, my mini's, DESTROY THEM!"

The doll's eyes started to glow dark red, and they began marching towards Raven and Rorek.

"I think we might be outnumbered here," Raven said seriously to Rorek as the Mini Mods closed in on them.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion nearby, and several of the dolls went flying into a nearby office building. A blue shot of energy decapitated more dolls, causing them to fall like dominos and explode. The caped figure of Robin dropped in front of the two titans suddenly, and he said, "Play time's over Mad Mod."

Starfire landed gracefully next to the boy wonder, and Cyborg was dropped down from above by Beast Boy, who landed soon after as a pterodactyl and transformed back to his human form.

"Well well, all my best students back to learn another lesson eh?"

"We'd have thought _you'd_ be the one who would've learned the lesson," Cyborg retorted, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, especially after that major butt-kicking we gave you last time dude," Beast Boy added, grinning, "Remember? We saw London, we saw France, and we saw Mad Mod's underpants!" He cracked up at his own joke, giggling madly while the others only stared at him.

"Please…did we not travel to the land of Britain, not France or London?" Starfire remarked confusedly. This only made Beast Boy laugh even harder, until he was rolling on the ground, clutching his sides.

"ENOUGH!" Mad Mod bellowed finally, pointing the cane at Beast Boy and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose sharply, "You may 'ave foiled my plan for a new Britain but I won't let you get off easy this time. Mini Mods! Teach these brats a lesson!"

The doors of the car opened once again, and even more of the dolls emptied out and began to encircle the Titans.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, drawing out his bow-staff.

"B.B.!" Cyborg called, "T-rex take-down number 2!"

Beast Boy nodded and in an instant became a massive and menacing tyrannosaurus rex.

Cyborg leaped onto his green tail and ran up onto his back. Using Beast Boy's height to his advantage, Cyborg took aim and began firing at several dolls rapidly, toppling them with ease.

Starfire, flying up into the air, charged up a large green bolt of energy in her hands and released it into another crowd of Mini Mods, sending them flying. But one doll she failed to notice began to sneak up behind her. Starfire, hearing it, turned around in mid-air, but it was too late; the doll clamped its metallic claws around her waist and began to squeeze.

Struggling, she fired several starbolts from her eyes at the claws, only to have them ricochet and collide into several buildings. Finally, Starfire filled her tightening lungs with air, and screamed. Hearing the outcry, Rorek and Robin turned away from their fight and saw Starfire in the Mini Mod's clutches.

Robin acted first, using his bow staff to pole-vault over the Mini Mod and then strike its face in mid-air with a barrage of blows. When he landed, he whirled around just in time to see the doll, its face disfigured by his blows, drop Starfire, who landed safely on the ground.

A second later the doll's face sparked and exploded.

"Robin, look out!" Rorek yelled suddenly from behind them. The boy wonder spun around just in time to see Mad Mod raise his cane and strike him in the face. Stunned, he quickly drew out a birderange and threw it at Mad Mod, but he side-stepped it easily.

"Well, I didn't want ta' do this but you sports left me no choice," he said sadly, glancing at his fingers indifferently, "to tell ya the truth I made enough of these high-class Modies to flood this entire city, and now 'hats just what I'm gonna do!"

He raised his cane high into the air and poised his thumb over the red button.

Rorek, seeing this, quickly charged a black energy ball in his hand and hurled it at Mad Mod with all his strength.

As he slowly lowered his thumb over the button, grinning in triumph, the bolt struck Mad Mod's cane and exploded, sending the two flying in opposite directions.

But as the others watched the cane fall to the ground, the red diamond suddenly flew off it, and in seemingly slow-motion it fell to the ground and shattered. Then there was a sudden blinding flash of red light, and Beast Boy, Rorek, and Raven vanished in the blink of an eye.

Lowering his arm from his eyes, Robin caught a brief glimpse of the three as they disappeared.

"No!" he cried out, running over to the spot where they had stood a second ago, but they were long gone.

As Mad Mod, groaning and muttering something under his breath about stupid children, tried to sit up off the street, he was suddenly grabbed by the collar and lifted into the air.

"Where are they?" Robin hissed, holding up Mod by one hand and clutching his broken cane tightly in the other. Cyborg and Starfire appeared behind him, also looking angry.

Mad Mod simply shrugged and replied with a weak smile: "That's a good question Robby ol' boy."

The last thing he saw was Robin's fist aiming for his face.

* * *

"…Uhh…where…" 

She opened her eyes slowly and shut them immediately.

"Too much light…,"she muttered to herself, "too bright."

Finally, she opened her eyes a little bit at a time, until they fully adjusted to the luminosity. Sitting up, Raven looked around and found herself in the middle of a large white room with a black and white tile floor.

"Hey…this place looks familiar," she thought to herself, "I've definitely been here before, but when?" Turning around, Raven noticed a brown door at the end of the room.

"Huh…that wasn't there before was it?" She asked herself, frowning. "Oh well."

And with that she began walking towards it. As she paced through the big room the sound of Raven's footsteps reverberated off the white walls, making a noticeable amount of noise. But as Raven kept walking towards the door the echoes ceased abruptly.

"Wha…?" Stopping, she looked down at the solid floor, and unexpectedly fell right thought it. Plunging downward, Raven watched as several portraits of Mad Mod spun past her, all smiling devilishly.

Suddenly, she remembered.

"No...," she gasped, "I'm at…"

Her thoughts were cut off as she landed violently on another black and white floor. Regaining her balance, Raven looked up, and found herself in the exact same room she had been in before.

"I knew it," she groaned aloud, "I'm at Mad Mod's school…again."

* * *

Eh, that was a pretty descent 4th chapter. Now review! PLEEEASE!  
It'll help me write the last two chapters, I promise! 


	5. Taking EnPassant

**A/N: **Hello, me again. To all loyal readers, I know I'm not updating as fast as I use to, but my mind wanders too much, heh. So without further ado here's the next chappy! In this chapter the captured titans are forced to play against Mad Mod in Chess for a chance at escaping his looney school. Read on!

**Taking En-Passant**

"Uhh…."

A soft moan escaped Beast Boy's lips as he gradually stirred out of unconsciousness. Finally, he opened his eyes little by little, allowing his green pupils to adjust to the bright glow which filled the room. When he could fully see the changeling sat up and gazed around the black and white room.

"Huh? Haven't I been here before?"

He paused, trying to think through an enormous headache that felt like it would blow up his head.

'Oh yeah…" he thought to himself, standing up and surveying the empty square room, "This is Mad Mod's school! …Oh, wait… THIS IS MAD MOD'S SCHOOL!'

Panicking, he looked around the room frantically, looking for an exit. But there was nothing; no door, no windows, nothing.

Groaning, the changeling collapsed, lying eagle-spread on the floor.

"Man, this is all Rorek's FAULT!" Beast Boy cried in a pouting voice, rolling around on the floor in frustration, "If he hadn't zapped Mad Mod's crystal-thingy I wouldn't be here in the first place!" He sighed, finally calming down and trying to rationalize his thoughts.

"I've gotta deliver those papers!" He yelled to himself, "I NEED MY BABY!"

The green titan sat up off the floor suddenly, now more determined than ever to find Raven and get out of this prison.

"Ok, think Beast Boy, there's gotta be a way outta here…somewhere." Surveying the four walls of the room, he suddenly spotted a small air conditioning vent at the edge of the floor nearby.

"Bingo!"

Approaching the vent cautiously, B.B. suddenly felt an amazingly cool blast of air from it, and sighed contently.

"Oh, dude… that feels good!" he groaned, and with that he became a dog and plopped next to the vent. As he sat there enjoying the breeze with his tongue hanging out and his tail waging, there was a sudden clatter from within the vent. Curious, he sniffed around the grate, when suddenly it flew open and a spinning hypnotizing screen appeared in front of his face.

"Ohhh, pretty spinning disk……"

* * *

Raven exhaled sharply, starting to feel slightly pissed off. 

"What's the password my love?" The portrait of Mad Mod riding a horse valiantly asked her for the fifty millionth time, grinning.

"How about move your stupid portrait butt or I'll…"

"Nope! Hahahah! Sorry my ducky!" The picture replied, and with that he returned to his immobile pose. (**A/N: **Think Harry Potter)

A vein popped up at the corner of Raven's forehead as she glared at the portrait. She had already tried to use her powers to open it up, but to no avail.

'Well, there's no other way out of this room,' Raven thought to herself, pacing back and forth, 'and I have absolutely no clue what the password to this damn portrait is, or even what's behind it.'

As she continued puzzling over the password, the portrait of Mad Mod suddenly became alive again, and his eyes began to glow red. Before she knew what was happening, Raven was struck by a beam of red light, and disappeared. Chuckling to himself, the painted Mad Mod hopped back onto his horse and resumed his pose, now grinning a little wider.

* * *

Raven gasped as she rematerialized in another location. Gathering her wits, the Goth looked around, and found herself standing on a grand-sized chess board. Somewhere overhead, several lights beamed on suddenly, illuminating the area more clearly. The room had a high ceiling and was windowless like the other rooms, except that it was not black and white but merely black. 

"Where…what is this place?" Raven muttered to herself.

"Raven!" A familiar voice called suddenly from behind her.

She whirled around just in time to see Rorek appear from behind a massive pawn piece.

"Rorek!"

"Oh Raven, I thought I would never find you," the dark knight said in relief, walking over to her, "But…where exactly are we now?"

Before she could respond, a panel on a nearby wall slid open, and Beast Boy fell out of the hidden alcove with a thud. He rolled over lethargically with a sigh, revealing his hypnotized expression.

"Again?" Raven muttered under her breath, walking towards the changeling. Hardly struggling, she picked him up by the collar of his purple shirt and groaned. 'Great, now I have to make _him _laugh.'

She thought for a moment, and then, looking directly into Beast Boy's spinning eyes, said, "Cyborg wearing a thong."

As much as Raven knew that uttering those four words would make Beast Boy laugh until he puked tofu, and undoubtedly snap him out of the trance, she was mildly surprised when nothing happened. Beast Boy's eyes were still swirling black and white whirlpools, and, if anything, he was drooling even more than before.

"Come on Beast Boy," Raven snapped, shaking him, "You're not funny."

'Oh really? And when did you realize that?' Knowledge said sarcastically in her head.

'Oh be quiet," Raven thought-muttered.

The Goth tried shaking her teammate again, but still nothing.

"Oh…kiss me," Beast Boy mumbled suddenly, sucking in a dollop of spit on his lip and puckering up, apparently for Raven. Out of surprise she yelped and dropped him, causing the towering chess members around them to wobble. "Did he just…!"

'See!' Happy cried, bouncing up and down in delight.

Shaking her head, Raven looked at Rorek and said, "I-I can't snap him out of it."

"Perhaps I can help him?" He replied, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder, "Stand aside." Raven nodded and did so. Rorek closed his eyes, and his hands began to glow deep black. Beast Boy, who had been lying in a small pool of saliva, was suddenly lifted into the air by a cloud of dark energy. Within a few seconds he stirred and cried out suddenly, "S-stop! Ha-ha! That tickles!" Squirming within the mass, Beast Boy reopened his eyes, which had returned to normal, and saw Rorek and Raven standing there; the latter looking at him annoyingly.

"Heh….hey guys," he said, smiling nervously and sweatdropping. Raven sighed exasperatedly and muttered, "Put him down."

Rorek nodded and lowered his hands, dropping Beast Boy.

"OW!" He snapped at a Raven, sitting up off the hard chess board, "Dude, what is it with you and dropping me!"

Ignoring him, Raven surveyed the four blank walls surrounding them and said, "We've got to find an exit."

"No duh," Beast Boy muttered, storming past Rorek.

Suddenly, a brown intercom box positioned on one of the black walls came to life with a burst of static, and then someone clearing their throat could be heard.

"Testing….testing….1-2, 1-2…IS THIS BLOODY THING ON?"

Another voice in the background said, "Um…yes your highness."

"Oh… awright then.'Ello, my duckies!"

"Mad Mod!" Raven and B.B. called together, becoming alert.

"Yes! It's me awright," the British voice chirped cheerfully, "Welcome back to my school! Did you brats miss it?"

"Not hardly," Raven said brazenly, "Why did you bring us here?"

There was a brief silence, then Mad Mod responded, "Well…it wasn't exactly my plan ya see. Your stewpid friend zapped me red emerald, and now you lot are right where I wanted ya!"

A downcast look crossed Rorek's face at the mention of him destroying the gem accidentally.

"But on to the good news," Mad Mod said after another short pause, "Do you duckies play chess?"

"No," Raven said flatly.

"Yeah, what she said," Beast Boy added bitterly.

"Well, 'hats too bad," Mod said, sounding heartbroken, "'Cuz you lot are gonna 'ave to now!" He laughed manically as a scoreboard flipped out of the left-hand wall, displaying the names MAD MOD and THE TEEN TITANS and two red zeros under each name. A metal platform emerged on one side of the chess board, and the intercom box said, "Step inside, my duckies."

"What if we refuse to play?" Raven said indifferently, leaning against the white king.

"Well, the only way you brats will know 'ow to get outta my school is to 'ave a little fun! Now, take your positions!"

The threesome looked at one another, and then boarded the metal platform reluctantly.

"Awright, 'hats the spirit!"

"So if we win," Raven said, "You'll let us go?"

"Of course, love!" He replied, "But if ya lose…let's just say ol' Robby's gonna need a new team! Ah-Hahahah!" His laughter continued as the board was set, and the overhead lights dimmed slightly. A small computer screen emerged out of a square hole on the platform, displaying an overhead view of the chess board.

"What!" Beast Boy cried, looking at Raven in horror, "Dude, this game needs _brains. _I'm not smart enough to play!"

"Relax Beast Boy," She replied, walking over to the touch-screen, "I'll make all the moves."

Overhead, a flashing red light dropped from the ceiling, and a mechanical voice said, "One game of chess, MAD MOD versus THE TEEN TITANS. Timer count-down beginning…now." On the scoreboard, a number 5 appeared.

"But where is Mad Mod?" Rorek asked, looking across the board at the other platform, which was empty.

"4..."

"Good question," Beast Boy muttered, slouching against the railing.

"3…2…"

"He must still be with the others," Raven said, "But then…who exactly is our opponent?"

"1…0"

"Game begins." The automated voice called.

* * *

"Screwdriver?" 

"No."

"Pliers?"

"No!"

"Hacksaw?"

"Cyborg, for the last time we are NOT going to torture him!"

Cyborg sighed and closed the lid of the red toolbox with a snap. "Common man, I was just kidding!"

Robin sighed and continued typing at the computer. Right now the two were in the storage room at T. Tower, trying to find information.

"Why are we here again anyways?" Cyborg asked, stifling a yawn.

"We need to find out what exactly makes up that crystal," Robin said promptly, concentrating on typing, "And hopefully we can find out where the others went too."

"Hmm," Was all Cyborg said.

After a few more minutes of typing and boredom on Cyborg's part, Robin sat up out of his chair abruptly and said, "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Mad Mod's red crystal is made of zirconium (at the mentioning of zirconium Cyborg's eyes got as big as dish plates) and a type of radioactive rock that, when combined, can store energy and transfer atoms TO OTHER PLACES!"

"…Yeeeeeah, but that doesn't explain where the others went," Cyborg added.

Robin frowned and said, "No…but it has to be someplace that Mod's been before, a secure location like a base of operations."

Thinking, both titans look at each other suddenly and said, "The School!"

* * *

It was Raven's turn. Staring down at the computer the Goth placed her index finger on the screen and moved her first pawn to the next square. 

"Good move!" The voice of Mad Mod called over the intercom.

Almost immediately another one of Mad Mod's black pawns moved to its next destination on the chessboard, which Raven watched on the computer screen. They continued this turn-based process; until it was Raven's once turn again. Gazing at the screen and thinking Raven suddenly smiled and placed her finger on her white pawn, which was still on the second row out, and moved it around Mad Mod's pawn. "Taking En-Passant," She said, and his pawn disappeared off of the screen and chessboard.

"What!" Mod yelled, "How can you do that?"

"It's called Taking En-Passant," Raven said, smirking slightly, "When my pawn is still in the second row it can double step to the fourth row, and if one of your pawns is adjacent to mine then, then I can take it."

While Beast Boy scratched his head in utter confusion, Rorek smiled at Raven's ability at playing chess. "Fine!" Mad Mod snapped, "So ya got the first piece, big deal!"

On the scorebaord the red zero under THE TEEN TITANS turned into a 1.

Coming back to his senses, Beast Boy smiled and cheered, "Woo-hoo! Go Raven, you da girl!"

Raven smiled ever so slightly. She now had a more confident feeling that, with a little luck, she could win this game.

* * *

If this chapter seemed to end suddenly, don't worry, that was intentional. I didn't wanna make it _too _long, cuz then that makes for unfun reading, so I just broke one loooooooong chapter into two, smaller ones. Anyway, you readers can look forward to an exciting and suspensful (yeah right) chess climax soon, and an even greater victory for Beast Boy!(Yes, that means moped) 

P.S. If the chess terms were too confusing please let me know and I'll try to simplify them in the next chappy.


	6. Checkmate and Escape

**A/N:** Ta-da! Another chapter, no long waits! Dosn't that make you feel all warm inside? Ah, whatever. In this chapter the game of chess comes to a close! Read on

**FLUFF ALERT!**

**Checkmate and Escape**

'How long had it been?' Raven thought to herself, folding her arms and thinking deeply, 'Thirty minutes? An hour? He still hasn't made his move after this long.'

She glanced across the chessboard, watching each opposing piece intently. No moves had been made from Mad Mod's side for the longest time. Behind Raven, Beast Boy had fallen asleep, slumped against the railing still. Rorek stood beside her, offering occasional advice and strategic moves; Mad Mod had allowed them to work together throughout the entire game. Now it had come to this: Mad Mod had a total of ten pieces left on the board, while the titans had only seven pieces remaining- one pawn, two bishops, one white knight, one rook, the queen, and the king.

Finally, a black queen moved so that Raven's knight was just another square away from it. Mad Mod was being bold moving his queen around this much. Grimacing, Raven studied the screen carefully, and moved her other bishop to a safe spot. There was a brief cackle from the intercom, and a rook took Raven's second bishop, which she had left wide open near the center of the board. 'Six pieces left,' Raven thought to herself, 'and my king hasn't even moved a single square. I can't let him check me.'

Raven sighed. Her head was aching from thinking and doing some math calculations in her head.

"Something the matter?" Rorek asked, looking at her.

"No, it's nothing." Raven said, gazing back at him" I'm fine"

It was her turn again.

'God, I hope the others hurry up and find us,' Raven thought to herself, 'I don't know how long I can play.'

* * *

"Where are our friends you meanie?" Starfire bellowed to Mad Mod for the hundredth time, storming back and forth. 

"For the last time my love, I have no idea where they are!" He exclaimed, smiling his Cheshire cat smile. The truth was, Mad Mod had eventually figured out where the three titans would have gone, but he wasn't telling. Currently, he was bound to an orange chair in the Titans Tower kitchen, where Starfire had been interrogating him non-stop.

Glaring at him, the alien gave a 'hump' and walked over to the refrigerator. She decided to take matters into her own hands. Opening the refrigerator door, the Tamaranian peered inside, looking for something. Curious, Mad Mod tried to look over her shoulder to see what she was doing, but the ropes limited his movement severely, and so he could only see her backside as she shuffled through the fridge. Finally Starfire said, "Ah-ha! Here it is...," and pulled out a plate with a sickeningly green jell-O-looking substance on it.

"Wha-what is that?" Mad Mod asked nervously, gulping.

Smirking slightly, Starfire walked towards Mad Mod with the plate in hand and said, "It is glorg, my favorite dish from Tamaran." She placed the plate on the nearby counter, causing the glorg to jiggle, and pulled out a humongous spoon. She then scooped out a chunk of the slimy glorg and bent down so that the spoon was directly level with Mad Mod's mouth.

"R-really my dear, ya don't wanna do that!" The British villain cried, trying desperately to squirm away from the spoonful of glorg.

"Open wide," Starfire said firmly, "or tell me where our friends are!"

"For the last time," He snapped angrily, glaring at her, "I don't know a thing!"

Starfire shrugged as if to say "oh well" and yanked Mod's mouth open with her free hand. She then began to move the spoon agonizingly slowly towards his open orifice.

"Awright! Awright!" He screamed at last, just as the glorg was less than an inch away from his lips, "I know where they are, I'll tell ya! Just don't feed 'hat stuff ta me, please!"

Starfire nodded, lowering the spoon, and said, "Much better."

Mad Mod exhaled in relief and said, "Awright….as best I can figure those buggers are at…" Before he could finish the kitchen doors opened suddenly, and Robin rushed in, followed by Cyborg. "They're at Mad Mod's old school," Robin exclaimed to Starfire, "Titans, move out!"

* * *

'This is it,' Raven thought to herself, 'I'm going to lose this game, and we're all going to be stuck here forever. There's no possible way we can win.' 

Mad Mod had the upper hand this late in the game, and victory seemed out of reach Raven. Her king was about to become incapable of making any moves, and then it would be over. 'No, don't say that Raven,' Rorek thought to Raven, 'we can still do this; we can win if we try our hardest.' Raven nodded at him, and then she heard him say the completely unexpected: 'I love you.'

Somehow, Raven managed to look utterly taken aback at Rorek's confession, even though she had had a deep suspicion all along. Rorek smiled at her and wrapped his arm over her shoulders, and Raven smiled back at him. Beast Boy was still sound asleep behind them.

"Awright my duckies," Mad Mod voice snapped out of the intercom, "Lovey dovey time's over. Make your move Raven, so I can win this game!"

Rorek quickly slid his arm off Raven as Beast Boy awoke with a start at the booming of the voice. "Uhh... what day is it?" The changeling muttered, sitting up drowsily.

Raven ignored his remark and thought to herself, 'No! This isn't right. I love Beast Boy, not Rorek. …Or do I?' She shook her head and tried to focus on the game; she would deal with her rampaging emotions later.

Studying the screen once more, Raven made her next move. There was a slight delay, and then the last black rook was moved to block Raven's queen from nabbing Mod's knight. "Great," Raven muttered to herself.

"So, is that a bad thing?" Beast Boy questioned, now watching the game.

"Yes," Rorek answered for Raven, not sounding at all rude.

"Oh," Beast Boy said, continuing to watch in awe.

After another minute or so of deep thinking, Raven placed her index finger on the white bishop, paused, and attacked his remaining rook. It vanished off the board.

Raven knew, however, that protecting her queen meant a sacrifice. On Mad Mod's turn he used his queen to take Raven's final knight; and that meant one step closer to a checkmating.

'I've got to protect my king,' Raven thought to herself, 'either that, or checkmate his first.'

It was apparent that Mod was going to surround her king with another knight and a couple of pawns. Raven knew this, but she had not done much to stop it; she had another strategy in mind. She picked out her queen and moved it so that it was in the upper left hand region, safe and sound. Mad Mod's king was only two squares to the right. Then, before Raven knew what was happening she had lost her last bishop.

"Didn't see that coming now didja?" Mad Mod chuckled, sounding smirk, "You lot should just give up now, it'll save ya a lot of trouble!"

'He's right,' Raven thought to herself dismally, 'Only one more turn and my king will be checkmated, no matter what.'

Rorek, who had remained silent, observed the touch-screen carefully. Suddenly, his eyes light up. He bent over to Raven and whispered something into her ear.

'That's it!' Raven thought to him, smiling slightly.

He smiled back at her and said, "Go for it Raven."

"Your turn love," Mad Mod chirped, "But I sappose it don't make a bit of difference now does it?"

Raven ignored him and moved her last pawn to the square directly to the bottom left of his king. 'This is it,' Raven thought to herself, restraining her nervousness, 'This will be the finishing move.'

Overhead, the voice chuckled and said, "Raven, oh Raven. Sending this silly pawn after my king? Ha, don't make me laugh." Then, the king moved and took the pawn with the greatest of ease.

But after the move was made, a sudden gasp could be heard from the intercom.

"No!"

"Yes," Raven said with a smile, placing her finger on the queen in the upper left corner, which Mad Mod had apparently forgotten about due to his overconfidence, "This is my move." He had fallen into her trap.

She moved the queen once, and took his king, just like that. Raven's queen could not have been taken, because directly behind it _her _king stood protecting it.

"Checkmate," Raven said, standing back and folding her arms in triumph.

"Checkmate," the mechanical voice repeated from above, "MAD MOD'S king has been checkmated; THE TEEN TITANS win."

All the hologram chess pieces disappeared off the board.

"NO!" Mad Mod's voice bellowed, "NO! This cannot be! I ALWAYS win at chess, it's my game! It came from England, my country owns it!"

"Sorry dude," Beast Boy said, grinning, "But Raven just kicked your British butt."

Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the right hand wall of the room was blown out. When the dust settled, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were standing among the rubble.

"Dudes, you found us!" Beast Boy cried, jumping off the platform and hugging Robin's leg mercilessly, "Thank you! Thank you! It was terrible…I didn't understand ANYTHING."

"Uh, Beast Boy," Robin said, trying to shake him off, "it's ok…let me go!"

"Sorry we're late yall, "Cyborg called to Raven and Rorek, who had stepped off the platform, "But we had some digging to do."

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed, zooming over to Raven and Rorek and hugging them together joyfully.

"Good to see you too," Raven managed to gasp through Starfire's grip, "But…where's Mad Mod?"

"Oh, he is here," Starfire said, releasing her hug of death on the two and pointing outside, where a tide up and gagged Mad Mod looked at them annoyingly.

"….But if he was in captivity this entire time," Rorek managed to say after recovering his breath, "then how did we hear his voice and battle him in chess here?"

Everyone looked at one another questioningly, and then peered through the broken wall at Mad Mod. Suddenly, without warning, his head fell off, and everyone gasped in horror! Beast Boy fainted on the spot. But once the imposter's head had fallen to the ground several layers of circuitry running through his neck could be seen.

"A robot!" Cyborg exclaimed in awe.

"But if that's a robot," Robin said slowly, "Then where's the real Mad Mod?"

Suddenly, a cracked portion of the roof collapsed onto the other platform, demolishing it.

"Ow!" A familiar accented voice yelled, "Blimy that 'urt!"

When the dust settled, the real Mad Mod came crawling out of the debris, looking annoyed. He had been hiding under the other platform the entire time.

Suddenly becoming aware of the titans, the elderly Mad Mod smiled at them and, holding up the peace sign, said "Peace?"

The team looked at one another deviously and charged at Mad Mod.

"Oh no…No! Stop! Please, OW! Not the face!"

* * *

Yes, that _would _be a good ending tothe story, except Beast Boy still has to get the moped! Don't worry, when I said there were only two chapters left I kinda lied, heheh. Actually there's gonna be _one _more chapter, so to those who were expecting B.B.&Rae fluff check out the last chapter, it'll be worth your time I promise! I won't be able to write the last chappy for awhile, becuz I'm going to swim camp next week; it's gonna be awesome! But have patience and I swear it will be out ASAP. Special thanks to all reviewers! You guys always make my day with positive and helpful reviews. 


	7. The Man with The Moped

**A/N:** I'm happy to present the final chapter of The Man With The Moped, no spoilers!

Thought I'd add a  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans or the song "She Sells Sanctuary" By The Cult-yes, that means this is partly a songfic, because I think we should be able to puts lyrics in! Who's with me? (Cricket chirps) ...Anyone?

**Fluff alert between B.B. and Raven!**

**The Man with The Moped**

After taking Mad Mod away to jail (this time permanently) the titans returned to Titan's Tower to relax and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. When Robin entered the kitchen he glanced at the message machine on the counter and noticed the little light was blinking red.

"Huh, we've got a message," he said aloud as the others walked in, all of them grinning ear to ear about their latest victory except for Rorek and Raven, who pretended to be indifferent about the whole thing.

"Oh, glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, "I wonder who would have 'called us up'?"

Everyone gathered around the message machine as Robin pressed the play button and the tape began to rewind. "You have…thirty-seven new messages," the machine said. The Titans looked at one another in shock and continued to wait. There was a 'click', and then a raspy shaky voice said, "Uh….hi, it's me."

Beast Boy shrieked in horror at the familiar voice of the old man, who had tried to molest him on his last paper route.

"I was just, uh… callin' to ask where the paper boy is," the recording continued, "I haven't seen him around lately, so I'm wonderin' where my paper is. Musty ol' paper boy, are ya' there?"

There was a 'beep' and the next message began to play.

"Uh…hi. Me again. Just callin' to see if the musty ol' paper boy's gonna come by soon. I'm missin' him."

It was then that Beast Boy realized that he wasn't at his job, and therefore wasn't making money.

"Crap!" The changeling cried, grabbing his helmet off the kitchen table, "I gotta go deliver my papers! It's already lunchtime!" And with that Beast Boy dashed out of the kitchen, the others staring after him. After a second of dead silence in the room, the message machine beeped again. "Make it STOP!" Cyborg screamed, grabbing the machine off the counter, running over to the broken window in the living room and hurling it as far as he could into the ocean. Panting, Cyborg turned around to face the others, who were now staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" he said, grinning at them, "Now…who wants waffles?"

* * *

Five minutes later at the heart of Jump City, Beast Boy pedaled with the last ounce of his strength to accelerate up the hilly 6th street, which was backed up for miles with the lunch hour traffic. On the verge of collapsing, the changeling weaved through several lines of cars over to the right-hand sidewalk, got off the bike and parked it on the bike rack at the foot of The Jump City Inquirer. Beast Boy tossed off his helmet and hastily ran inside the three story newspaper office, not bothering to secure his bike. As he entered the grand lobby, the pretty blonde receptionist at the center desk looked up. Seeing Beast Boy, she glanced up at the clock, shook her head, and resumed with her work.

'Gee thanks,' he thought sarcastically, running over to the elevators and mashing the up button. Fortunately, the steel doors opened immediately, and Beast Boy rushed in and hit the 3rd floor button. A few seconds later the elevator opened and he dashed out, heading strait for his boss's office. Rounding a corner sharply, Beast Boy almost crashed into a mousy secretary, who told him to be careful. He gave her a lighting-fast nod and zoomed strait down the long hallway towards the door at the end. Coming to a dramatic halt, Beast Boy looked up at the tall wooden door and exhaled sharply.

'Ok Beast Boy,' he though to himself, slowly grabbing the shiny doorknob, 'you can do it. Just tell him that…your gerbil died! Yeah, he'll buy that!'

Relaxing a little, B.B. took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob. Before he could even open the door a crack, a LOUD voice from within boomed "YOUR'E FIRED!"

"Aww, common boss!" Beast Boy cried, throwing open the door and stepping into the office, "at least lemme ex…"

"NO," bellowed John Newsier from behind his desk, sitting up off his chair, "Beast Boy, do you have any idea how LATE you are! 25 percent of my papers didn't get delivered today because your sorry butt wasn't here to deliver them! WHY weren't you here anyway!&?"

Now trembling, Beast Boy apprehensively stuttered, "Be-because, there was this bad guy we had to stop boss! He was destroying stuff all over town with his big robots and so we had to kick his butt, but then he zapped us with his crystal and we got sent to his school, and so then we had to play him in chess, which really sucked because I didn't have the brains to even know how to play, and…"

"ENOUGH!" John blasted, storming around his desk and towering ominously over Beast Boy, "I don't wanna hear any of your lame excuses Beast Boy! You're late, you're fired, that's all there is to it!"

Putting his fear aside, Beast Boy groaned and bowed his head in defeat. "I'm sorry," He muttered, staring down at the ground.

"Look," John said, his voice softening, "you were late once, but to me that's a big deal, especially when a quarter of my papers don't get delivered. Are ya' following me?"

Beast Boy nodded, his head still lowered.

"Good," John continued, "And when you applied for this job, Mr. B., you were committed to doing your best and givin' it your all, right?"

'Mr. B.?' Beast Boy thought to himself as he gave John another nod, 'that sounds pretty cool.'

"Alright," said John, "I'm glad that we're on the same page. So, if I let ya keep working here, will you try your best to actually do your job?"

Beast Boy looked up at him for the first time and said confidently, "Yes sir!"

"Fantastic," the journalist said, placing a hefty hand on B.B.'s shoulder and grinning at him, "then I'd better see ya here tomorrow at 6:30 a.m. on the dot, you got it?"

"Yes sir, dude," Beast Boy said, giving him a thumbs-up, "Thanks so much for letting me keep my job!" But deep down Beast Boy was disappointed at the realization that it would take him months just to raise enough money to buy the moped that he so desperately longed for.

"Hey, as long as you're one of my best paperboys you won't even have to worry about it," John said, walking back behind his desk and opening one of the drawers, "oh, and I believe I owe ya this too."

Reaching into the drawer he pulled out a slip of paper and handed it across the desk to Beast Boy, who took it cautiously. It took the changeling a second to realize that the paper in his hands was a check, written out for a staggering **$2,000** dollars in his name.

"When I said I didn't want any of your excuses," John said with a slight smirk, "I didn't say I didn't believe any of 'em."

"T-two-thousand dollars!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his jaw dropping, "b-but why?"

"Well I find out recently that you're a part of the famous Teen Titans," he responded, "and also that you youngsters recently took down a rampaging maniac to save our fine city. So that there"-John pointed to the check- "is your reward from me."

Gaping, Beast Boy looked down at the check again, unable to speak.

"Yeah I can tell you're gonna enjoy that 2 K, Beast Boy," John said, walking over to the coat rack in the corner and pulling on his brown coat, "but don't spend it all in one place, ya hear?"

Looking up, Beast Boy only smiled widely at his boss.

* * *

Within ten minutes of saying goodbye to John and leaving The Jump City Inquirer, Beast Boy had flown as an eagle to the nearest car dealership. Landing within the car dealership's lot, Beast Boy regained his human form and looked around. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared behind the changeling and yelled, "HEEEEEY kid, can I help you?"

"Gah!" Beast Boy cried, jumping up in fright, "Jeez dude you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry sport," the man said in a chipper voice, who turned out to be a sleazy-looking car salesman, "So can I help you get anything? Car, truck, SUV, you name it, we got it!"

"Got mopeds?" Beast Boy asked him excitedly.

"Well we sure do champ!" The salesman exclaimed, whipping a briefcase seemingly out of thin-air. With another one of his flashy smiles he flipped it open, and out poured a mound of flyers that enshrouded Beast Boy. For a moment the pile was motionless, and then B.B. suddenly popped out of it with a single leaflet in hand, scattering papers everywhere. "This one," he stated, pointing to the picture of the moped he had seen on T.V. earlier that week, "This is it, this is my baby!"

"The Speedster 7000?" said the salesman, "you got it buddy!"

And with that the man dashed into the car dealership office, leaving Beast Boy alone among the mess of moped flyers. After a few minutes passed, the changeling began to whistle to himself, hardly able to contain his excitement. Looking at the cars for sale, Beast Boy suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind him. Turning around, he saw her for the first time in person; the Speedster 7000 moped. Smiling at him, the car salesman patted the seat of the moped and said, "So, whaddya think?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he uttered a gasp of joy, clenching his fists in victory.

"I've wait all my LIFE for this moment!" The changeling cried, zipping over to the spiffy ride and hugging its fender like as if it were a lifeline.

"Uh hmm," the car seller said, his voice becoming more business-like, "That'll be $1,799."

"You can keep it!" Beast Boy exclaimed indifferently, handing him the check, "she's all MINE!" The salesman looked over the check, pocketed it and left Beast Boy to celebrate about his newfound moped. Finally, after several minutes of loving on his new ride Beast Boy decided to get on it. Cautiously, he reached for the key in the ignition and turned it. The motor roared to life, and Beast Boy smiled widely. "Wow," he thought to himself, glancing down, "it even has a built-in radio!"

Reaching down, Beast Boy flipped on the AM/FM radio by his feet.

With surprising loudness, a radio DJ's voice announced, "…And to all you rockers, up next we have The Cult, and "She Sells Sanctuary"."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy yelled over the roar of the motor, turning up the volume full blast as the song began.

…_Oh the heads that turn, make my back burn_

_Oh the heads that turn, make my back, make my back burn._

_The sparkle in your eyes, keeps me alive _

_And the sparkle in your eyes, keeps me alive, keeps me alive._

"Yeah the sparkle in your eyes!" Beast Boy repeated, singing along as he revved the motor, "keeps me alive, keeps me alive."

_  
The world, and the world turns around_

_The world, and the world yeah... the world drags me down. _

"And the world drags me down!"

_  
Oh the heads that turn, make my back burn_

_And the heads that turn, make my back, make my back burn yeah-ah._

_The fire in your eyes, keeps me alive_

_And the fire in your eyes, keeps me alive, keeps me alive_

Gunning the engine, Beast Boy stopped singing to let out a wild "Yee-haw!" and took off full throttle on his new Speedster 7000 moped.

_  
I'm sure in her you'll find, the sanctuary_

_I'm sure in her you'll find, the sanctuary!_

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy screamed as raced along the highway at thirty miles per hour, "I've found my sanctuary in her!"

_Sanctuary yeah-ah,_

_Sanctuary yeah-ah

* * *

_

"Aw yeah, Cyborg's gonna win again!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Rorek exclaimed, mashing the buttons on the controller. In the living room at Titan's Tower, Cy and Rorek were playing a round of racing, while Starfire, Robin, and Raven watched. Earlier Cyborg had introduced Rorek to the gamesation and taught him how to play, step by step. Raven had watched him try and learn all about the high-tech contraption, and was smiling slightly now as he played his hardest against the cybernetic titan. Onscreen, Cyborg's white and blue race car began to pass Rorek's pitch black one.

"Boo yah!" Cy yelled, jumping up off the couch, "Cyborg advances to take first place!"

But two seconds later Rorek's car was leaving Cyborg's in the dust.

"Aw man!" he cried, slumping back on the couch.

As the other watched, a warning flashed and the game announced that ten seconds remained in the race. Cyborg and Rorek were now neck in neck. The seconds ticked off, "9…8…7…6…5…" Still side by side, Rorek and Cyborg saw the finish line appear in the distance. "Turbo time!" Cyborg said, activating the nitrogen boosters on his car. As he began to advance Rorek activated his turbo as well, and shot only a few feet ahead of Cyborg. "3…2…"

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg exclaimed, pushing his car to go even faster. Suddenly the two cars lost control and collided into each other, creating a movie-like explosion. When the dust onscreen settled, the word "Winner!" was flashing and Rorek's sports car stood unscathed past the red finish line. Cyborg's car, on the other hand, was now a sitting pile of metal rubble.

"I am victorious!" Rorek exclaimed, standing up and smiling.

While Cyborg cried anime-style over his loss, Robin stood up and gave Rorek a high-five.

"Good job, you really learned how to play like a pro."

"Yes, you opened many cans of 'the butt-whooping' on Cyborg, my new friend!" Starfire added happily. After everyone congratulated Rorek on his victory, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg headed up to their rooms, leaving Raven alone with him. Sitting up off the couch, the goth smiled at him and said, "Those were some pretty good video game moves for a knight five-hundred years ahead of his time."

"Thank you," Rorek replied awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

After a moment of silence, Raven said, "Rorek…"

"Yes?"

"When you…when you said that you loved me…did you really mean it?"

Looking slightly taken aback, Rorek replied, "Of course I meant it Raven! I have never laid eyes on a more beautiful girl than yourself. From the moment I heard about you, I had this feeling of love that I could not deny."

Walking over to Raven, Rorek placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I want to show you something," he said to Raven. She only nodded as they became enveloped in a holy white light, and vanished from the living room.

When Raven reopened her eyes, she gasped at what she was seeing. She and Rorek had rematerialized on a clear hilltop that overlooked a stunningly beautiful countryside.

"Where are we?" Raven asked Rorek, who was gazing pensively across the fertile land.

"It is Ragnorak," Rorek said distantly, "this is my home, where I have lived since I was a child."

"It's beautiful," Raven said in awe, admiring the land that stretched before them for miles, dotted here and there by strange but beautiful, towering trees which she had never seen before. Two birds soared by them and shot up into the sky, flying close together.

"Yes," Rorek murmured, "it is."

But suddenly, like a nightmare manifesting into one's dream, the land below them changed entirely. Now, looking down Raven saw only a blackened land with no life, not even grass. Small fires raged on the only remaining trees, some of which had succumbed to the flames. The sun, which had been shining so brilliantly before, was replaced by two ominous moons, which plunged Ragnorak into almost complete darkness.

"Wha-what happened to the land?" Raven asked in horror, looking at Rorek.

"Several years ago," said Rorek, "this peaceful land was invaded by darkness. It enveloped and destroyed everything, including my people."

He sighed and continued.

"And that marked the beginning of the last war for Ragnorak. I helped the few remaining survivors to stay and defend our land from those creatures, but their numbers seem endless. Gradually, we lost more and more of Ragnorak to them, until little remained for us."

"Rorek…I'm so sorry," Raven whispered.

He only nodded at her and continued. "And that is why I'm sorry to say that I cannot stay in your world; I must be here to help my people."

"Rorek," Raven said suddenly, "we can help you fight. We'll do all we can, as a team. You've seen how powerful Starfire and Robin can be when they're angry, and Cyborg has so much technology that those shadow creatures won't know what hit them. And Beast Boy…well, he can pretty much take anything down."

Rorek shook his head sadly. "It's not that simple Raven, these creatures are impossible to destroy-for everyone that is killed another emerges to take its place."

Raven shook her head, not willing to give up.

"Rorek…" Before she could finish, the earth began to rumble.

"They're coming!" Rorek whispered, grabbing Raven's arm, "Hurry, we must go!"

He pulled her to the very top of the hill and closed his eyes.

"Behind you!" He yelled suddenly, reopening them and firing a white energy shot past Raven's face. Whirling around, she saw the beam strike what she could only make out as a pitch black insect-like creature. It disintegrated with an unearthly screech.

Behind where the creature was, hundreds more suddenly leaped out of the ground, hissing and clicking.

Shocked, Raven hardly noticed when Rorek grabbed her by the shoulder, his arms beginning to glow white again. But just as it seemed they would teleport back to Jump City safely, the blinding whiteness dimmed, and Raven spun around in slow motion.

Behind her she could see Rorek throughthe open portal, fighting with two of the darkness creatures.

"Rorek!" she cried, summoning her powers. Focusing her mind, Raven directed her energy at the insects. Nothing happened. Clenching her teeth she tried again, but her powers failed to work.

"Raven!" Rorek yelled, grabbing hold onto one of the insects and smashing it against the other, "your powers won't work on them! They only feed on darkness!"

Stunned, Raven yelled, "Rorek, come on! Get in the portal!"

"Raven," he said, "You know I must stay here."

"No!" She cried, fighting the force of the time portal, "Come back with me. We can return with the others and fight these things!"

"I'm sorry Raven," Rorek said, smiling at her, "but it's too late."

He paused to annihilate a horde of dark creatures with his magic and looked back at Raven. "Get on with your life Raven," he called, his face becoming more distant, "I'm not the only one who loves you. You know that."

And with that he raised one glowing hand, and gave her one last smile.

"Goodbye, Raven."

The portal closed, and all Raven could see was the light, and then darkness.

* * *

"…Uhh…"

"She is awake!"

"Raven, can you hear me?"

Raven opened her eyes slowly, and gradually the figures of Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came into focus.

"Awright!" Cyborg said with a grin, "welcome back."

Groaning, Raven sat up slowly and rubbed her head.

"Where…where's Rorek?"

The three titans looked at one another uncertainly.

"Raven, you were the only one who came out of that portal," Robin said hesitantly.

It was then that she remembered everything that had happened.

"No…no he must be here somewhere," Raven said desperately, standing up quickly. She tried to walk past the others, but sitting up so fast had caused her to become dizzy. With a groan Raven began to fall. But Robin didn't catch her when she fell, or Starfire, or Cyborg. No, when Raven was about to collapse it was Beast Boy who appeared and caught her in his arms with such grace. Still lightheaded, Raven looked up at the changeling, who was smiling at her.

"Heh, good catch huh," he said, blushing slightly.

"T-thanks Beast Boy," she managed to whisper, "For everything."

Slightly confused, he only smiled again and said, "No problem. Lemme carry you to your room, Rae."

Raven only nodded and closed her eyes as Beast Boy picked her up fully in his arms and carried her out of the kitchen.

**The End

* * *

**

Or is it the end? I kinda want to do an epilogue about Beast Boy trying to comfort Raven about losing Rorek, but what do you guys think? If anyone wants an epilogue let me know in a review and I'll be happy to hear out your opinion. 


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the song by Coldplay.

**Epilogue: Fix You**

There was a bright flash of lighting, and Beast Boy sat up sharply, his eyes wide in fear. Sighing, he stared out his bedroom window, which had sheets of torrential rain pouring against it. He glanced at the clock beside his bunk bed. 2:44. He groaned. For the last two hours sleep had eluded him, probably because he had been thinking about Raven so much. When he had taken her to her room a few hours ago, she had fallen into a deep sleep in his arms. As he had laid Raven to bed he looked at her face, so peaceful in her slumber, and felt that strange feeling he had felt when she had walked into the kitchen that one day. It was then that he realized what that feeling was. Now, unable to sleep, the only emotion Beast Boy was feeling was annoyance. "Dude, it's impossible for me to be awake this late!" Getting up off the bed, Beast Boy shrunk to a small mouse and scurried out of his room to the hallway bathroom. Getting there, he resumed his human form, grabbed a cup out of the cabinet, and filled it with tap water. Taking a sip, he headed out of the bathroom, flicking the light off, and walked down the long dark hallway. Rounding a corner, Beast Boy walked past Raven's door and paused. Looking back at it, he thought about the emotion he felt towards his mysterious friend.

'I do love her,' he thought to himself, even though a part of him didn't want to believe it.

'But she never laughs at my jokes,' he thought to himself dismally, 'heh, can't blame her though…no one ever really laughs at my jokes. I'm just another dumb guy, who everyone finds annoying and stupid. Raven's the last person on earth who'd ever even come to like me, much less _love _me.'

Smiling to himself sadly, the crestfallen changeling started to walk away. Suddenly, there was a faint outcry from within Raven's room that Beast Boy's ears could barely pick up.

"Raven!" He cried in alarm, dropping the glass and running into her room. Looking around in the darkness, he spotted Raven sitting in the middle of the room, a razor blade pressed against her left wrist. A small drop of blood fell to the ground.

"Raven no!" Beast Boy cried, running over to her and placing his hand gently on the one wielding the razor, "Put it down."

Raven looked up at Beast Boy, and under her hood he could see tears streaming down her face. With a sob she released her grip on the razor, letting it fall to the ground.

_  
When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse…  
_

"Rae…," Beast Boy muttered, "why?"

Clutching her wounded wrist, she sobbed, "I…I _let _him die Beast Boy! It-it's all my fault…it's all my fault…"

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace  
_

Looking down at the ground, Beast Boy saw a large black book lying open. He picked it up, and saw a picture of Rorek. Underneath a caption read that the brave warrior had died in battle over seven-hundred years ago, protecting his land and his people.

"Why…why did I leave him?" Raven uttered remorsefully, more tears streaming her face "He was the only one that understood me, and he…he loved me for who I was. I threw it all away Beast Boy…I deserve to die."

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?  
_

"Raven no," he pleaded, closing the book and leaning closer to her, "it wasn't your fault, he chose to stay and fight. There was nothing you could have done."

Raven only continued to cry silently, not bothering to brush away any of the tears.

Deciding that it was the best thing to do, Beast Boy gently wrapped his arms around his weeping teammate and hugged her gently.

_Lights will guide you home…_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try…to fix you  
_

The warmth Raven felt from Beast Boy was so comforting to her, that somehow she found the strength to grab his hand and hold it. Beast Boy smiled at her, and she smiled back, tears no longer coursing down her face. Suddenly she gasped in pain; her wrist was bleeding freely. "Oh, lemme get something for that," Beast Boy said tentatively, sitting up. Raven nodded and he walked out of the room, returning a moment later with a bottle of alcohol and a cotton swab. Bending over to Raven the changeling gently picked up her left hand and swabbed the small cut with the alcohol-covered cotton ball. She winced in pain but didn't say anything. When Beast Boy had stopped the bleeding he placed the first aid items on Raven's desk and sat back next to her.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go  
_

"Beast Boy?" Raven whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care so much about me?" She inquired, looking up at him.

"Because…" He paused, fighting back tears, "Because I love you Raven, and I hate to see you like this, so sad and depressed."

_But if you never try then you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth…  
_

"Beast Boy" Raven murmured after a moment of silence, "I love you too, God do I love you so much. I never admitted before…but it's true."

Beast Boy only nodded his head gently, embracing Raven tighter.

_Lights will guide you home…_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try…to fix you  
_

Gently, Beast Boy picked up Raven and carried her to her bed once more. He lifted back the covers and set her down softly. "Thanks," She murmured, looking up at him and smiling. "Sure," he whispered, smiling at her, "If you don't mind Rae…I wanna stay here with you tonight."

Raven nodded at him and lifted the covers. "You can sleep with me," she said hesitantly, not knowing what the changeling would say. To her relief he accepted and crawled under the covers. Outside, the rain continued to pour down, but to Raven and Beast Boy that didn't matter. Lying on his side, facing Raven, Beast Boy gently grabbed her chin and titled her face towards his. Then he pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her for the first time.

Raven closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling her emotions surge.

When they finally released each other's lips, Beast Boy saw that Raven was crying again.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace  
_

"Raven…what's a matter?"

"I-I'm sorry," she replied, quickly wiping away the tears of joy, "I'm…just so happy to have someone like you Beast Boy. Promise you won't ever leave me."

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I …  
_

Smiling, they embraced again, becoming closer than they had ever been before.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I…_

"I promise," Beast Boy whispered.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try…to fix you._

**The End

* * *

**


End file.
